Their Pain
by Devil'Invasion
Summary: Utau and Ikuto live in an orphanage and meet Amu. Amu and Utau make a grave mistake dealing with the owner, and deal with some major consequences.Oneshot.RAPE! Don't like it, don't read it.


_Why...Why didn't you come save us?_

_..._

_ANSWER ME!_

_..._

_We needed you! You were never there! You didn't come to save us! You left us alone there to perish!_

_I'm sorry..._

**Earlier that morning**

"Hey, Ikuto..."

"hmm?"

"Do you think that anyone will ever try to adopt us...?"

"Maybe, Utau. All we can do right now is hope and pray someone will..."

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE YOU TWO BRATS!" The owner of the orphanage yelled.

Utau and Ikuto ran over there as fast as they could, not wanting another punishment like from the last time they were late.

"Yes, Hinamori-Sama?" They both quietly said.

"Go help out that other girl in the kitchen..." Tsumugu yelled, as his finger and Ikuto and Utau's head turned to a pink haired girl standing in the kitchen washing dishes. She looked about 13 years old.

" Yes, Hinamori-Sama..." They quietly said, as they made their way over to the kitchen to help the feeble girl out.

As they walked, Little voices could be heard behind them,voices that the owner could not hear.

"Damnit! That guy makes me sick! He's always bossing Utau around like some rag doll! Why I oughta..." Iru yelled,pretending to throw punches in the owner's direction.

"I agree! My Utau-chan deserves better than this place! She deserves to be living in a mansion, not this dump!" Eru yelled also, clenching her little fists together as tightly as she could.

"Really! Ikuto should be lurking around freely looking for mice or sleeping in a tree nya! At least that's better than being in here nya!" Yoru stated, anger showing in his eyes.

"Shh! I don't want to hear your voices right now! Just...go upstairs and wait for us, okay?" Ikuto whispered, so that Tsumugu couldn't hear him.

"Well...ok. Come on Iru,Eru nya." Yoru quietly replied, taking Iru and Eru upstairs with him.

As they stepped into the kitchen, The pink hair started to shake, slowly turning around, with fear plastered all over her face. They were surprised, no one was ever afraid of them, they weren't mean.

"D-Did Hinamori-Sama send you to take me to him...?" The pink hair quietly asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"N-no! We're here to help you clean the kitchen!" Utau quickly replied, so the pink hair could stop crying.

She sighed with relief.

"O-oh, Thank God..." She said, relieved she hadn't done anything wrong.

As they were all cleaning, Utau and Ikuto heard little voices.

_Should I chara change with Amu?...No, I don't think she would want to get in trouble like last time..._

Utau and Ikuto were shocked.

_Does she have charas too!? _They both thought.

They ignored the thought.

"HEY! BLONDIE! PINKIE! WHILE YOUR IN THERE, MAKE ME SOME EGGS AND TOAST WITH COFFEE!" Tsumugu yelled at the girl and Utau.

"Yes Hinamori-Sama..." Both girls said in unison.

**15 Minutes later...**

Utau and the girl were walking with the tray of toast and eggs with the coffee, when their legs crossed with each other, and they both tripped, spilling the breakfast on each other, which got Tsumugu angry.

"Damnit! You wasted my breakfast! I'm going to have to punish you again...But, much worse this time..." A sadistic grin on his face, making him seem like a lunatic.

All this girl could do was stare in Horror, while Utau was getting ready to let loose tears.

He grabbed then both by the collar and dragged the two up the stairs to his "Punishment Room".

Ikuto Snuck up behind Tsumugu and followed him, worried for his sister's safety.

**In the "Punishment Room"**

The girl and Utau were thrown onto the hard floor of the room, waiting for the owner to come back.

"I guess while we're waiting to get horribly tortured, I could at least get to know your name. So, What's your name?" Utau asked, trying to get the girl to calm down, at least, until Tsumugu comes back.

"H-hinamori Amu..." Amu choked out, holding back her tears.

"Hmm...Nice name, Hinamori-San."Utau replied.

"Thanks,Tsukiyomi-San." Amu said back, slightly smiling.

"It's alright, by the way, you can call me Utau." Utau smiling.

"O-ok, then you can call me Amu..." Amu was able to say, before Tsumugu came back with ropes, and other things that were quite hidden.

He walked over to Amu first, who started to heave.

"You know how this goes right...?" Tsumugu eerily grinned, freaking Utau out.

''Y-yes..." Amu whimpered as she put her hands behind her back, holding them out.

"Well then, let's show little blondie here what happens in the punishment room..."

**Utau POV**

Hinamori-Sama was doing all these things to Amu, I'm not even going into detail.

I started to rest my eyes, then I heard Hinamori-Sama say something.

I opened my eyes, to find Amu gagged and bound, then realized something I wish I hadn't...

_I was next._

I was petrified as he started to walk towards me, doing the same thing to me as he did to Amu.

_Ikuto...please...come and rescue us from here... _I prayed silently.

(A/N: I'm just going to get straight to the rape scene...I don't like to describe stuff thats unimportant. -__-')

**RAPE Scene!(Don't like, don't read!)Utau POV**

Tsumugu crashed his lips on Amu's, roughly and sloppily kissing her. Amu was silently looking at me telling me this is what happens to her everytime she's in here through her eyes.

All I could do is sympathetically look back.

He continues the kiss, biting Amu's lip in the process. He stops, leaving a trail of spit on the corner of her lips. He starts to lick her earlobe, a thick trail of saliva not too far behind his tongue. He licked down her jawline, to her neck,her collarbone, until he reaches his destination, her breasts. Amu starts to form tears, not liking this one bit. He roughly sucked on her nipple, then biting it, making her scream out. He grinned,and then continued to suck. His other hand started to go lower, until he reached her womanhood. Amu flinched, trying to hold her tears back. His fingers slowly reached her core, then roughly plunged into her, causing the tears to fall. He just laughed at her and continued his ministrations. I was getting scared. Shaking with fear, I couldn't stop.

_Is this what's going to happen to me?_

I started drifting off into space until I heard "IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" I came back to reality to find Amu being thrust into, tears flowing down her face. She was bleeding, and All Tsumugu did was laugh. He was telling her that she was nothing but trash. Now THAT, really pissed me off. After a while, he stopped, while white liquid was pouring out of Amu. She was just laying there, her face down, just sobbing.

Before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my hair and dragged me around. He placed me on my knees, and looked at my expression. It wasn't a expression of sadness, or fear, it was an expression of pure hatred. I hated him for doing that to Amu. I hated him for doing this to her, especially since he'd been doing it since she got here. He deserves to die. He stuck his member in front of my face and told me to open. I looked at him one more time then opened my mouth. He quickly stuck his member deep down my throat,and caused me to gag. He kept going at this, and i looked at Amu in the corner, still sobbing.

He grabbed onto my hair and forced me to go faster until he came in my mouth. He pulled out and grinned, and told me to swallow it all. I did as told, with the same expression plastered on my face.

Then, he forced me to sit on his lap face to face, and lifted me up to thrust into me. My expression changed, from anger to pure pain. This shit really did hurt. "Ow ! This hurts! It really hurts!" I started to cry. He gave me a another smirk. "I hope you like it, because theres more where that came from!" He lifted me up, and put me against the wall, face to the wall. "Oh God! You're so tight!" Tsumugu kept yelling, and I kept crying. I was bleeding, a lot. After what seemed like hours, he finally came in me. I felt myself being filled with the white liquid, and i watched it come out,falling onto the floor. It seems he wasn't done with me. After, he took his fingers and plunged right back into me,causing me to scream again. After I came again, he let me back in the corner with Amu, crying my eyes out,the white liquid still pouring out of me. Amu kept looking at me with worry, and all I did was smile back.

**NORMAL POV**

Later that night, Utau ran away.

"We have to leave and tell the police Amu! We can't have any more children come here!" Utau yelled.

"Ok! I'm with you!" Amu whispered(somewhat yelling) back.

"Ok! So start packing up and I'll go get Ikuto." Utau said, while going to go get Ikuto.

Ikuto agreed, and packed his stuff too.

That night, they ran away, walking the streets, protecting each other.

Utau had started to cry while they were walking, causing them to stop.

"Whats wrong Utau?" Ikuto asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"You..." Utau started to cry harder, falling to her knees.

"Why...Why didn't you come save us!?" Utau yelled, attracting attention.

"..." Ikuto couldn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

"..."

We needed you! You were never there! You didn't come to save us! You left us alone there to perish!

"I'm sorry..."

Utau sighed. "Don't worry. As long as we don't see that bastard's face again, I don't care...I love you no matter what."

"I...love you...too, Utau..." A lone tear fell down Ikuto's eye.

* * *

Devil: Soo happy!!

Ikuto: Why didn't you have me save them!!??

Devil:Cause...

Ikuto: Cause what!?

Devil:STFU. It's 3 in the freakin morning and i wanna go to bed :3:

BTW, TSUMUGU AND AMU WERE NOT RELATED IN THIS :D

R&R!


End file.
